


Forgotten Memories and Golden Cities

by icedpocarie



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Shippy Gen, fate/extra ccc was amazing, fluff? is that possible with gilgamesh, gilgamesh wants to pester hakuno for their entire lifetimes, more gen than romance, several dream flashbacks, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami is completely fine with her normal days - until she isn't.





	Forgotten Memories and Golden Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumirufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirufus/gifts).



“Do we know each other?” are the words that pass Hakuno’s lips when she first met that blood red eyes that seemed to know more about her than she does herself. It was supposed to be another day – another day that seemed mechanical in the routines.

At least, that was until a golden-haired boy entered her class and the first thing that she thought was,

_I know him._

But she knows that she _doesn’t_ , so when the new stranger picked the seat next to hers, she didn’t know why her body instinctively froze up – before it was felt with an unfamiliar warmth and a commotion of emotions that she couldn’t seem to name.

As she said the words, she felt like the newcomer wouldn’t respond back _because Kings don’t respond to mongrels,_ and her eyes widened because the voice in her mind was not one that she recognized.

And what was she thinking about, anyway?

King?

In this modern Japan, she doesn’t think that there are kings anymore. And… mongrel? Was she simply feeling a rare wave of delusion or did the voice – if there truly was any – just called her that?

She didn’t realize that she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the low reply of the person who took the seat next to her.

It was only during the next class when she hears him voice out a complaint against the teacher that she realized that the voice of the boy next to him _is_ the same as the voice in her mind.

She tried to push the thoughts away for the remaining class because the mere thought is crazy – and well, she _isn’t_ crazy, is she?

 

When Hakuno opens her eyes, she realizes that she is in a dream because all that surrounds her is gold. Golden skyscrapers, golden stars – the colors are blinding, but for some reason, they do not hurt her eyes as much as they should.

It was almost like she should be familiar, like this was the usual scenery that she sees.

But she knows that it isn’t – because this was just a dream – but the feeling that overtakes her is warm, warm, warm.

Satisfaction and enjoyment runs in her veins and even though she wants to ground herself to reality – tells herself that this really _is_ just a dream – a part of her is starting to whisper that this is her own memory.

In the far, far, far distant past, she was taken by someone to this city that was made of pure gold – taken from the unholy game that she participated, from the administrator that does not hesitate to take away her existence.

Suddenly, different images are formed in her head. All things were unfamiliar – if a bit unrealistic – death matches and stars, imaginary numbers and hackers, a cacophony of various pictures that she _recognizes_ despite herself.

Winning a holy war – waging a war. Being trapped and dying. Crawling, walking, _falling_

_Falling, falling, falling._

The stars are a multitude as she falls down to the darkness. And then, pitch-black.

A haughty laugh, a tint of gold that lightens up – tries to give her hope even in the hopelessness and despair. Sneering and unsympathetic tones –

And then, _cold, cold, cold,_ red eyes.

A contract, she immediately decides, and sacrifices all that made her win – all her trump card to the sole being that can get her out of here.

That was the beginning of the end, Hakuno decides, when the images stop flowing inside of her and her eyes are back to seeing the scene of this shining city.

And then, a voice appears from behind her – familiar, even though she can still barely remember – and as she turns around, she sees the face of he who was dubbed as the perfect being.

A small smirk on his lips, a challenge in his tones, he looks at her like she was _his_ equal and his statement doesn’t come out as scathing as she expected when he says, “How is it? Are you starting to get drunk in the pleasure now?”

“Not really,” she shakes her head – at least, the dream version of her does – and then she coolly meets the stare as she retorts, “Not everyone is as prone to ecstasy as you are, Gilgamesh.”

And then the man in front of her laughs, shakes his head – and before she knows it, he pulls her toward him –

 

But all that follows is black and then the sound of the crickets and Hakuno realizes that she was back to where she is – where she should be – when she opens her eyes and sees the regular sight of her classroom.

At least, at first sight.

Because as soon as she raises her head, the familiar voice from the dream is back and his voice is oddly exasperated as he states, “It took you longer than I expected – did I overestimate you _again_?”

The words are neither cruel nor hateful and Hakuno turns to the source of the voice to see the red-eyed stranger that suddenly appeared in her class today.

This time, his stare doesn’t freeze her up – and he looks at him from where he was standing – near the window -

She almost stops breathing because a part of her thinks that the dreams truly were memories and before she can stop herself, she calls out her name, “ _Gilgamesh_.”

And he looks at her, a smirk forming in his lips – both menacing and comforting at the same time – as he laughs shortly, shaking his head as he concludes, “Truly took you long enough, mongrel.”

 

When she comes back to her house – after Gilgamesh decides that it was only right that he should pester her again in this world – she dreams again of the golden city and of the king that had helped her overcome all of the odds.

  

Hakuno Kishinami would cease to exist in exchange for the autonomy against Moon Cell. She knows it as a fact, which is why she is surprised when she feels a poke on her forehead and whispers in her ear.

Surprise gives way for a far warmer emotion when she opens her eyes, hears the obnoxious declaration of he who had been her servant for the days of the Holy Grail War – and of the days that are even further than that.

They exchange tirades and statements – and then Gilgamesh offers his hand to her, an unusual thing to do for the Absolute King.

A bright, almost childish smile forms in his face as he talks about events that seem too impossible to recreate in reality. But this _is_ reality and in the beginning of what would be the flashiest chapter in her life, Hakuno Kishinami readily accepts the hand.

Gilgamesh smiles – almost genuinely, if not for pure delight for the place that they are in – and states, as if saying a prophecy,

_“The joy of living – the meaning of life – I’ll teach all of that to you. Come, Master, we shall get the first taste of this great sea of stars that beg to be conquered.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was back in 2015 after playing Fate/Extra that I've learned about Gil/Hakunon and from then, I shipped. I've always liked them as a ship - mostly for the aesthetics, shallow reason, yeah, and also for all of the pretty fanworks - but!!! I've just played Fate/Extra CCC with the help of the Eng playthrough and I just!!!
> 
> Wow... that was amazing. Especially the end. Just. wow. After playing CCC, Gil/Hakunon blew everything out of the water. Ahh, that ending - my heart :( I really liked the ending - especially when *spoilers* Gil picked up Hakunon from the Moon Cell so that she wouldn't be deleted. Especially more so when he said that she should learn how to enjoy life, I was ;-;. For the asshole that he was, Gil was pretty nice in the ending. 
> 
> I feel like this story was a bit.... messy? I'm currently a mess of feels tho so....
> 
> Also, I... really love every author who wrote for Gil/Hakunon. Your fics are all perfect and I just...! You know, feels. I feel like I've kudos-ed most but I'll comment on them + bookmark when I have the time. Special thanks to sumirufus for the crossover fic which was... perfect. Really, I have no other words. Hopefully you wouldn't be troubled by this gift or anything :(. your work was very amazing pls.
> 
> PS: Here's to praying that Extella Link will be giving Hakunon more parts. I'm excited for the game because they actually gave her a VA!!! That, and for some reason, I think that she's going to be the canon protag for Charlemagne. Which means that we may hopefully get more of her scenes. Also... I ship Hakunon with literally everyone (girls and boys) so I may write multi-ship fics when the time comes. (I'm especially interested in Arjuna and Karna but I still need to see a scene)


End file.
